Moumoku
by Kitsune to Hyou
Summary: Three years since the Tantei last met, and what better reason for a reunion than a party? What happens when two friends find that there is more between them than friendship...? But one is commited to another relationship... R&R Onegai ^^.
1. Default Chapter

****

"Moumoku"

__

-Blind Eyes

****

Chapter One: Blackmail 

Point of View: Hiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning: May be some harsh language, violence, and sexual content. YAOI INCLUDED. (Shonen-ai/slash) Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated.

This chapter written by- AoiHyou

**Posted- 1/2/03**

About This Story __

Konnichiwa minna! ^^. This story is going to be done by both Kawaii Kitsune-san and myself. We will take different POV's and tell what's happening from their eyes.

I will be doing The Great (Though vertically challenged) Hiei-sama and Kawaii Kitsune-san will do Kurama. 

The setting of this story is after the series, as you'll see explained below. 

NOT AU.

Well... I believe that's about it... Enjoy!

~*~

Dimly lit halls caught the sight of a slim shadow; a barely audible sound resonated through the narrow passage as nimble feet hit the earth rhythmically.

The candles that brightened the hall wavered as the figure turned a corner.

He stopped before a wooden doorway, reaching out to quickly dispel the offending doors, grunting, as they swung open.

He stepped into the room, which was even more ill lit than the halls. It looked like something one might get from horror movie, or an image out of a nightmare.

He didn't notice such things, making his way across the room with a passive, yet impatient, expression.

"Ah, I see you made it, Hiei." a female voice rang out.

"Hn. I was training. State your business." He was still in his training wear, one that consisted of black baggy pants and a white tank top. They were smudged with dirt and his face was cut.

"Did one of the servants get the better of you?" she inquired, surprised that he'd even gotten a scratch.

"No. I was improving my techniques." He scowled, making it known that he did not (and never would) lose to a lowly servant.

"Is that so?" She was taking her time, not really caring that his temper was rising.

"Why did you call me here?" he finally asked, eyes glinting as his fingers itched to unsheathe his katana. That smug look on her face told him she was up to something, and it made him uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you once you clean up." She smiled. He glared.

"Just tell me, Mukuro." He crossed his arms, almost getting the urge to tap his foot as he'd seen humans do.

"Go get dressed. Properly." she said again, ignoring his request.

"Just fucking tell—"

"I'm not going to tell you if you insult me. The sooner you get dressed, the sooner you find out." She said in a tone that ended the conversation.

"Bitch..." He muttered, stalking out of the room. Yelling was heard behind him.

~*~

Hiei stood before his mirror, a disgruntled expression gracing his face.

He glared at his reflection.

Even he could tell he'd gotten taller; he was able to see higher and the servants seemed shorter than they'd first been.

His outfit had changed from his Reikai days. It still consisted of black, of course, but a little fancier. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a metallic red feather hemmed over the heart. The feather was crossed by two silver streaks. His pants had a metallic black dragon embroidered near the cuff, but otherwise the same. His belts, which he still had four of, had designs on them, all of which were silver. They varied from a dragon to a series to mesmerizing and specifically placed kanji.

Though these changes were there, most who saw him did not notice. This was because he wore his black cloak over it all, keeping his trademark look from his Tantei days. (A/n: So he looks the same, just a bit

taller, unless he takes his cloak off. When he takes his cloak off... *wink*)

His hair was maintained and still short. It was easier to battle without having to worry about hair whip.

He pulled the cloak on, more contented with the plain look. Of course, he wore the rest because he knew Mukuro would not consider the simple black cloak 'proper'.

He stared at his reflection a bit more, the sight of it drawing back memories. Drawing forward questions.

__

I wonder if they have changed...?

He shook his head, stepping away from the mirror.

~*~

"You call that formal?" Mukuro asked the moment he stepped into the room, a bored look in her eyes.

"Hn." He threw the cloak off and crossed his arms.

"Good." She looked at his outfit in a satisfied way.

"Hn. Now why the hell did I have to go get changed?" 

She smirked, reaching behind her to retrieve a white envelope. "I received a letter."

"No shit..." He muttered under his breath, earning a glare from the woman.   
She furrowed a brow slightly but continued. "And it is from Koenma."

"Hn."

"His 25,000 birthday is today and I have been invited."

"Hn."

"And so have you."

"Hn—WHAT?!"

"Well, you already had a separate invitation—"

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"Well, the invitations came weeks ago, but I knew that if I told you earlier, you would have fled like a demon running for his life." 

"Like hell." He glared at her.

"Well, since you were already invited and I don't like parties—"

"Who the hell said _I_ did?"

"You're obligated to go as my heir if I request for you. Besides, you'll have to learn about these things sooner or later."

"I'm just a excuse for _you _not to go," He growled.

"So? They don't care as long as someone shows up."

"You set me up."

"Yes, I did." 

"You..." He glared at her.

"Put your cloak on and be on your way, it starts in a hour.

"And who says I'm going?"

"I do. And if you don't, you will be banned from my lands."

"Doesn't sound too bad..." He grumbled.

"And I'll tell that dear little sister of yours your secret."

"...You're black mailing me."

"You could say that."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. One glaring, the other holding the glare with a thoroughly amused expression.

"FINE! I'll fucking go!" He threw his cloak back on, "Where is it?"

"Reikai." She called after him, answered by a slamming door and a pissed of 'HN!'.

~*~

End Chapter One.

Well... how else would you get Hiei to a social gathering?

And no. This story is NOT Mukuro/Hiei. It's *cough cough*... well... it's yaoi. Knowing me, you should be able to figure it out.

Next chapter will be written by Kawaii Kitsune-senpai ^^. (From Kurama's POV)

~Remember to Review!~ ~No Flames~


	2. Trapped

****

"Moumoku"

__

-Blind Eyes

****

Chapter Two: Trapped 

Point of View: Kurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning: May be some harsh language, violence, and sexual content. YAOI INCLUDED. (Shonen-ai/slash) Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated.

This chapter written by- Kawaii Kitsune

~*~*~*~

The door to the dark one-bedroom apartment opened and in walked a weary figure. The man threw off his shoes and dropped his book bag in a great heap by the door, ignoring the mess it made. He trudged towards the sofa and promptly collapsed onto the soft cushions. A contented sigh was released into the air.

The ringing of the phone disrupted the comfortable silence.

The figure let out an annoyed grown and sat up to reach for the portable phone. "Moshi-moshi."

"Shuuichi!" A loud, high-pitched scream came from the other end of the phone. "Where have you been?!?! I've been trying to get hold of you for an hour!"

"I'm sorry, Fumiko," answered the redhead, "One of my professors wanted to talk to me about an internship opportunity. It took longer than expected."

"Well, that's a valid reason, I suppose," replied Fumiko, "Anyway, are you dressed for the party yet?"

Kurama rubbed at his temple with his free hand, trying to relieve himself of the oncoming headache. "No, not yet. I just got home."

"You'd better get ready soon. We wouldn't want to be late and embarrass ourselves in front of all your friends, would we? Pick me up in an hour. Bye!" Click.

The redhead let out a long exhausted sigh and placed the phone back onto the receiver. It was the night of Koenma's 25,000th birthday celebration and Kurama was an invited guest. Fumiko, his girlfriend for the past three years, happened to be there on the day he received the invitation, and she insisted on knowing its contents. Kurama had no choice but to tell her, fibbing a bit on Koenma's age. She became excited and demanded that they attend the party together. Kurama couldn't say no; he was trapped.

He walked sluggishly to his room and took off the outermost layer of clothing. An outfit was already laid out on the bed, clean and pressed, indicating that Fumiko made an appearance at the apartment earlier that day. The outfit consisted of a brown full-piece suit, with a stark white shirt and a dark green tie. Kurama shook his head and looked at it with a small degree of disgust. _This is so not me._

After placing the already prepared outfit into his closet, Kurama took upon himself to choose his own clothes. He finally settled on a pair of black dress pants, not too tight but not too loose, very formfitting, and a red silk shirt that was a few shades darker than his hair. The new outfit was placed onto the bed and Kurama worked him way over to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

He left his discarded clothing as a pile on the floor, stepped into the tub and turned on the shower. The water cascaded down his perfect figure and soothed him, washing away all his stress and fatigue. The redhead would have stayed in the shower longer but he had a very impatient girlfriend to pick up, so he shut off the water and toweled off. He brushed and blow-dried his long, luscious hair, which he kept even against the preferences of Fumiko. Finally, he dressed and looked himself over in the mirror.

The silk shirt fell gracefully over his chiseled chest, accenting his fine-toned muscles. The color went great with his hair and really brought out the emerald green of his eyes which, due to the passage of time, has become narrower and more mature. The pants fit perfectly on him, hugging his form but not too tightly to be uncomfortable. Kurama added a black leather belt with a tasteful silver fox buckle to the ensemble. Every strand of hair was in its place, perfectly framing the more defined face. In short, he was a sight to die for.

__

Ugh, do I really have _to bring Fumiko?_ The mentally exhausted kitsune was not looking forward to a night of never-ending questions and nagging. When Shiori introduced the two of them three years ago, Kurama never expected that sweet young girl to be the clingy person that she's become. The two of them hit if off great at first and Kurama actually enjoyed her company, but now she tested his usually unyielding patience to the limit. Inari only knows why he put up her for so long, and why he's still putting up with her. _Maybe I can just leave without her. And if she asks about it, I'll just alter her memory with one of my plants._ Kurama quickly shook his head. _No no, must not think such thoughts._ An exasperated sigh. "Well, better get going."

The transport that Koenma provided looked exactly like a regular black stretched limousine, only this particular limo could travel between dimensions. It was already parked by the curb when Kurama walked out of his apartment complex. The fox got into the back seat and gave the driver Fumiko's address, indicating for him to pick her up. They arrived ten minutes later in front of a redbrick house. A figure in a simple yet elegant black dress was standing in front of it. The limo stopped and the figure got in.

"Shuuichi! You're not wearing the outfit I picked out," stated Fumiko, which a hint of anger in her voice, "Why not?"

"It just wasn't me," he answered simply, "Plus, this is a lot more comfortable."

"I see. Well, that's the last time I put effort into preparing your clothes for you," she said with a pout.

__

Thank goodness. "It's not that I didn't appreciate it, Fumiko. I just prefer to choose my own outfits," Kurama reasoned, "Anyway, would you like to have a drink before we reach the party? There's champagne in the mini-fridge."

"Why yes, Shuu-chan, I'd love a drink."

Kurama make his was over to the fridge and took out the bottle of champagne. He poured to glasses of the bubbly liquid and handed one to his girlfriend. Unknown to Fumiko, Kurama slipped a drug into her glass, meant to knock her out until they reach the Gate of Judgment. She keeled over in the middle of describing her long and ordinary day, two minutes after she finished her champagne.

__

Ah, sweet silence. Kurama placed her onto one of the back seats and propped himself down on the other one. He finally let his mind wander. _How long has it been since we last saw each other? Last time we were all together? A year? Two? I wonder if they've changed…_

The limo drove on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Chapter Two

Took me a while but I finally wrote it. ^_^ Next chapter will be by AoiHyou. 

Reviews please! No flames.


End file.
